


有氧运动

by WinterBear0302



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBear0302/pseuds/WinterBear0302





	有氧运动

*不务正业只想开车  
*食用愉快

“20……21……嗯，22……不行了，好累！”金泰亨松手躺倒在床上，田柾国抱着他的腿的手却没有放松力气，这个小哥哥总是这样耍赖，他虽然不能完全免疫，但还是忍不住想要去哄一哄。

“哥，起来一下就给一个亲亲好不好？做完50个咱们就不做了，嗯？”

“好吧。”金泰亨扁扁嘴，委屈巴巴的将两只手扣紧垫在头下。

“23……啵……24……啵……25……啵……呀！”

金泰亨起身到一半时田柾国突然掰开他的双腿压了上去，他晕晕乎乎的去看，田柾国便单手撑在床垫上将自己的上半身架起来。

“哥是故意的吗？”

“什么？”

田柾国按住金泰亨的手往自己的下身探，休闲裤里已经是逐渐开始精神的沉甸甸的一团，“哥每一次起身脚趾都有往上勾吧，不是故意的吗？”

“？？？那不是正常的吗，你！”

显然，田柾国不想让金泰亨再为自己辩护下去了，他含住那两片殷红的唇瓣，火热的舌长驱直入，他在金泰亨的口腔里挑逗那被压制的舌，吮吸，纠缠，带着些微的薄茧的右手探进金泰亨的家居服里，大肆抚摸了一番金泰亨清瘦的脊背后便直朝目的地前进。

“不行！”金泰亨终于解放出自己的嘴巴，他唇瓣上沾着透明的液体，在吊灯的照射下微微反光，他气喘吁吁，“昨天晚上已经！”

“昨天晚上怎么了？”田柾国迫近，“哥红着脸支支吾吾说不出话的样子好可爱。”

“今天晚上不能做了，明明昨天晚上两点多才……总之不行！”金泰亨翻过身要逃，又被田柾国有力的手臂捞回来，经络分明的手臂抵住他柔软的小腹，另一只手则已经揉捏上了臀上的软肉，田柾国伏在金泰亨背后讲话，温和的气流激得他腿软又隐隐有些兴奋。

“哥，我想操你。”

他们俩在床上dirty talk的次数与日俱增，相比较那些花里胡哨的，金泰亨却还是对这种最直接最富有情欲意义的话招架不住，于是当田柾国话音刚落下时，金泰亨猛地挣脱了田柾国的手臂，翻身跨腿压在了田柾国的身上。

他们俩就像是打火机与干草堆，欲望的火焰染得又快又高，不过几个深吻的功夫衣服裤子就全部丢在了床以外的不知名的地方，他们又赤诚相见，年轻的身体触碰即是勾引。田柾国掰开金泰亨的双腿，腿间的东西已经抬头，顶端开始小幅度吐水，又掉落在他自己的东西的上方，往下一点是还泛着些微红色的小穴，稍有肿胀的情况展示出它才刚刚经历爱抚不久。田柾国看得久了，金泰亨便伸出手推开他的头，半咬着嘴唇，双颊上都是欲火灼烧的绯红。

“哥为什么不让我看，很可爱不是吗？”田柾国送进一根手指，他的手指被火热的肉壁包裹，不过抠挖模拟性交的动作几下，肉壁便如同苏醒一般开始朝着田柾国的手指吸附聚拢过来，液体咕叽咕叽顺着田柾国的手指和那处幽密地方连接的位置挤出来。

“哥你看看吧，”田柾国扶起金泰亨的腰，示意对方低头，臀部下方已经濡湿了一滩，性器高昂抬头，田柾国的东西隐匿在一方黑色丛林中，微微探出头可供外界看到的地方是紫红色的坚硬，“哥准备好哦，今天我们来点刺激的吧，”田柾国护住金泰亨的腰，并将金泰亨的头按在自己的肩膀上，“作为哥刚才诱惑我的惩罚。”他猛地挺身而入。

小穴被突如其来的完全撑开了，火热的东西在里面横冲直撞，一下一下进入到嘴里面又毫不留情的完全抽出来，度过未完全扩张的不适后，快感从这一处地方传递到大脑。金泰亨看着田柾国的性器在自己的身体里操干，穴道里面的液体被带出又逼回去，穴口附近都是快速拍打产生的白浊，而他自己的东西抵在田柾国硬邦邦的小腹上，顶端渗出来的透明液体顺着那透明的腹肌往下滑，水流沾湿了田柾国的耻毛，最后床单上的东西也不知道是来自哪方的东西了。

和田柾国的每一次做爱都像是在坐过山车，速度快、过程刺激、惊吓与快感并存，田柾国在他身体里沉入的力道令金泰亨每一次都感觉自己快被田柾国破开身体，灭顶的快感让他的大脑昏昏沉沉，只能任身体随着田柾国的动作沉浮摇摆。以前他还会控制着自己不叫出声，但是今天不一样，放假了，偌大的别墅里只有叫嚷着要健身的金泰亨与过几天才离开的田柾国……

金泰亨的叫声突然变尖，田柾国舌头在口腔内转了一圈，笑着冲上去嘬金泰亨的唇，将人按倒在床上以后便两只手抬高并揉捏金泰亨的臀瓣，以一种更深入的姿势做了下去……

事后，两个人汗涔涔躺在床上，金泰亨憋了一肚子气，一拳捶在田柾国肩膀上。

“都怪你！明明说好今天晚上陪我健身的！”

“哥不是运动了吗？”田柾国搂住金泰亨，一条腿搁在金泰亨的两腿之间。

“这不一样！你！色鬼！”

“谁让哥勾引我的，”田柾国一个深吻堵住金泰亨马上要喋喋不休的嘴，“再说了，仰卧起坐是有氧运动，做爱也是，和我一起做的有氧运动不是更好？”

“哇你这是什么流氓理论？”

“哥看起来还很有精神，”田柾国的手掌又附在了金泰亨的臀瓣上，大腿向前顶了顶，“那，我们继续运动？”

“不行——唔！”

呜呜呜田柾国你这个流氓！我恨！


End file.
